


Last Regrets

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, characters dying, confessing before dying, not canon compliant to anything at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There is something about being the squishy kind of superheroes that collects hospital visits the way some people do flying miles: you get a learning for when an injury is bad and when an injury is hope-you-updated-your-last-will-recently-kid.





	Last Regrets

There is something about being the squishy kind of superheroes that collects hospital visits the way some people do flying miles: you get a learning for when an injury is bad and when an injury is hope-you-updated-your-last-will-recently-kid. 

When he catches his breath, Clint can tell that this one is the latter, can feel blood going ways it shouldn’t go.

By his side, Kate groans, and then curses. 

Clint doesn’t want Kate to see him die… but of all the ways to go, this isn’t so bad.

“You okay there, girly?“

“Define ‘okay’,“ Kate says quietly, with no complaint enough in her voice that Clint makes himself twist around, ignore the aching in his broken bones to twist and see her, getting a glimpse of far too much red on her belly and his heart breaks.

“Aw, Katie.”

“Yeah, well, you should see the other guy,“ Kate says, giving a soft aw shucks kind of shrug before turning to look at him. “You?“

“Well… “ he says, shrugging, pushing himself a little to get closer to her but he’s simply too beat up, so he barely manages to get sort of by her side, heads near each other. “Been better.“

“Oh, Clint…“ he shrugs at her voice. Kate gives him a little smile, reaches a hand to pass clever fingers through his hair. “I guess we didn’t do it so bad, right? In the face of doomsday and all?“

“We were awesome, Katie,“ Clint says. “And in Team Hawkeye’s record there are a couple of ‘saved the world’ mentions,so yay us.”

Kate makes a sound that wants to be a laugh but turns into a groan of pain Belly wounds are the worst, and Kate is facing a slow death of bleeding out and there’s nothing Clint can do to help her.

He reaches for her as well, his hand going through her own hair.

“Any last regrets, Katie?”

Kate sighs, and closes her eyes for a moment, before looking at him with an impish twist of a smile.

“Well… I never got to lick ice cream off your abs.”

Clint laughs, and immediately wishes he hadn’t because sunovabitch that hurts: dying, once you know it’s final, shouldn’t be so freakin’ hard, the pain should just go off or something, let you die peacefully and shit.

“Girly, that’s your big regret?“ he wheezes out, breathing through.

“Well, top five,“ Kate says with a shrug, still smiling.

“Yeah, well, same.“ Clint says, and then winces when Kate pulls at his hair. “Ouch! Kate! I’m in enough pain as it is!”

“And you choose now to tell me?“ Kate huffs, but lets go of his hair, touching his face with gentle fingers. “You’re lucky we’re dying or I’d kill you.”

Clint turns his face to kiss her fingertips and smile at her, waiting for either the world to end or they to die, feeling ridiculously calm about either option, perhaps something about not having a choice either way. Kate smiles back at him.

“There’s almost nowhere I’d rather be then, girly girl.“


End file.
